Shadows of a Heart
by ShadowOfMyRose89
Summary: summary inside
1. Out of Luck

This is a rewrite to shadows, I know it wasn't that good, but it was my first story

_This is a rewrite to shadows, I know it wasn't that good, but it was my first story. I decided since it wasn't going the way I hoped, I'm rewriting it from scratch. This time the story will have little crossovers but mainly focused on Kingdom Hearts. So lest see if I can really rewrite it._

"**You** have been tried for treason and is to be stripped of your wings."

"This is not fare! I did nothing in any of the at-."

"Silence Ora! You helped Taine overthrow the crown of Heaven! You have no more say!"

"You are to be stripped of your wings and guard the gates of Hell to redeem yourself at Lucifer's will."

"This is all on false charges! I did nothing, I swear to it!"

"You are also to be stripped of your angel name and to be given a new one by Lucifer."

"I will not redeem myself for something I didn't do!"

"If you don't, suffer for ever till the time comes when the planets start again."

"You will see-."

"All I see is hell hound barking up at my empire, filth like the bitch you have become. Move lightly, for now you are the pet of the Lord of the underworld, and no angel of mine."

"**You** are to stay in to form of the wolf till I see fit to return you back to Heaven. You are to answer to your new name, and only your new name."

"What is my new name?"

"I have to walk you through everything else. Here is where you shall eat, sleep, bath, and keep watch over Hell, I don't want Kayos to enter.

"Kayos?"

"You knew him as the angel Taine; he escaped from the prison of a moon. He is looking for new followers and will try to turn my Demons into that. You understand why you must guard this gate."

"Yes."

"So now, you are to be blessed to your new from."

"What of my name?"

"Yes, you are fallen, like a leaf from high in a tree."

"As you already know that I'm not the type to be toyed with."

"Yes I know. If you let me talk for one minute I will tell you…You are to guard the gate with your life, August."

"**You** have failed, if it weren't for David, Kayos would have gained half my empire."

"I tried hard, Lucifer, but he already had-."

"Stop, you have failed to redeem yourself, all I can do is send you to the human world and defeat a rising problem. This means that I'd have to strip you of something."

"All I have left is my power over shadows and the wolf form you gave me. I'm broken into nothing."

"Stop, don't start crying. You need your powers, and later will need your wolf form."

"What?"

"You thought that you were to be left with nothing against Kayos's new army. Though, there is one thing I will strip you of."

"What shall that be?"

"You are to be stripped of your eyesight. You shall enter a world blind and as a child, no parents, and will have to learn more tricks than before to stay alive and fight."

"What if I die?"

"You start over till you stop trying or redeem yourself back to Heaven."

"Thank you."


	2. SlaveTrade

The sun beat angrily down on stone church, increasing the heat inside

The building stood two stories tall over looking the vast ocean. Cages littered inside and underground caverns were cut out to fit more power full monsters. Guards walked up and down the lower levels, making sure that the no one was escaping, not like they could go anywhere.

Down in the lower levels of the prison was a small steal room. No one really knew what she was, all they knew was it took extreme amounts of energy to contain her in the prison.

She was small, only five three feet, and a hundred ten, now ninety at the moment, pounds, but she was abnormally strong. Her raven black hair fell to her mid back, covering the heavy vest that bound her from using her powers, and covered most of what little clothing was left. Her blood red eyes were slightly dulled because of being blind. She had one thing that scared the shit out of some of the guards, she didn't just have one pare of fangs but also a second pare.

"As you can see, most of the others may be good, but I have something better." The slave trader was bringing someone down again.

"It sounds good." The buyer sounded not very interested in buying fighters. "Is that it?" He sounded more interested by the looks of her prison.

"Yes, on the paperwork we call her an unknown prisoner, but if you want the truth. It's a secret we don't tell people, the true name of our 'item'." This was a lie there, though if he gave her real name for once then that would be a change. "But its going to cost, it's to keep valuable stuff safe."

"I just need a good fighter, no extra bull shit." The buyers lost his interest again.

"Well, step in and she might change your mind."

The sound of a massive door screeched open with lots of force rung the small metal box. The buyer entered, not quietly, but with a gasp, he didn't think he would see such amount of metal chaining her up and down. The vest was four inches thick, pinning her arms to her chest, and covering most of her upper body. Two massive chains hanging form the ceiling held her up a foot off the ground. The metal bite piece in her mouth was strung just right so if she tried to open her mouth, it would cut deep into her nose.

"Holy shit!" The buyer walked up and grabbed the vest to pull her up, but couldn't move the weight. He mad the move as if he would throw it, but it didn't even swing. "How much does this thing weigh?"

"Four hundred pounds give or take." The slave trader joked. "It has to have enough power to power four large houses. She has no human in her; we don't know anything but part werewolf." One of the guards caught her head and pulled back both her upper and lower lips to show the buyer her wolf fangs. "She can lift this just fine. Show him." She growled through the bite piece, but she stood up slowly. "And don't worry about weapons she has special powers."

"I'll take her." The buyer sounded imprested at the creature he was buying. "And I want to know her secret name."

'Bratty much.' She thought kneeling down again, having the ceiling take the weight again.

"Deal, Her names August, that's all we got about her, but the names here are valuable." The slave trader walked over to August, and took out the mouth piece. "Now what do we say to our new master?"

"Go fuck yourself." August snarled ducking the swing of her punishment.

"Don't worry, we'll break her." The buyer laughed.

The sound of an explosion erupted above, like canon fire. Everyone started to panic as the slave trader tried to call someone from above. August could only smile seeing everyone had dropped their guards; maybe she could escape with the attacker, you know kill them afterwards.

"There's a secret escape nearby, we can come back and finish this later." The slave trader announced, and no one didn't want to stick around to see who was attacking.

"Cowards." August muttered her hiss as they left her in the metal prison, with the door wide open.

August stood slightly, and with a great amount of force trying to break the ceiling. It creaked, giving sign that the open door had given her some help. This time she tried the one at a time approach, which worked better, with the metal staring to bend a little. She tried again getting closer to the metal breaking, but maybe not fast enough. She started to growl ever time she struck down, trying to distract herself from the pain. Finally, she gave a massive roar, something like a wolf mixed with a banshee, and one metal chain broke.

August collapsed with one chain still holding her up know only six inches off the ground. If she could break the last chain, she wouldn't have the strength to get up five stories in the vest, which wasn't coming off, and the attackers would already be gone by now.

"Well, that was very interesting, let's see if you can get the other one." She knew who it was, she could smell the nobody standing in the doorway, and by the way the temperature had rose, it was Axel, the fire nobody, or at lest he had half his heart now. She knew that Kingdom Hearts only release half of the nobody's hearts, she help break the spell with Lucifer.

"I don't need the help of a nobody, or former one." August snarled standing a little, reading herself for another attempt.

"Fine, lets see you try to get up those stairs with that vest on." Axel remarked with a mocking twinge.

"How about you take chakrams and shove them up your ass." August stood straight up, reading to throw her weight again.

"Na, I don't think I could get the far enough up there." Axel laughed at the insult. "You know my heads' taking up to much room."

"You're good." August commented on the fact Axel took her next phrase. "But I thought that keyblade was there first."

"That too." Axel put a mocking finger under his chin as though he was thinking on it.

August ignored the fact that this nobody could take things to the next level of insults and went back to freeing so part of her. She still was attached to the ceiling by the large chain and that had to be the first thing to break down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Axel stood straight up now.

"And why not?" August growled.

"Because, if you do, a huge chunk of metal will land on you, and I'm in no mood to be caring your dead as around." Axel paced the outside of the metal prison.

"Have any better ideas, because if you haven't knottiest that if you enter, most of your powers will be zapped. They made this place so they can contain me, a former angel told them how to." August stood there listening to Axel pace the outside of the prison.

"Okay, I now know two things, you're psychotic, and you're trapped in a giant metal box numbing your powers. Am I right?" Axel mocked again at the angry August.

"I'll turn you inside out if you don't shut it." August snarled baring her fangs.

"You going to try me on that wolf girl?" Axel stepped back and out of the way.

August snarled, but she did take to Axel's warning about the large sheet of metal. She charged at the door as fast a she could go with the vest on hoping that it would work. The chain pulled as she reached the end of it, the metal sheet started to peal away, but didn't break off. August kept pulling, feeling the metal ripping slowly, but she didn't think she could keep up the pull for much longer.

A pare of hands grabbed her; she could smell it wasn't Axel, but her mind was too much on breaking free to care. Finally, with the extra help, the giant metal sheet ripped off, and August went flying a little out of her prison.

"Well done Marluxia." Axel tried to force himself up from helping get August out.

"Joy, more former nobodies." August moaned trying to sit up straight.

"I heard the big commotion. Axel, Xigbar want to talk to you about running off again." Marluxia stood up brushing himself off.

"You all no that there's nothing good up there, so I thought I come to find something good." Axel joked nudging his head in the direction of August, and of course she couldn't see it or scene it, with the vest still on.

"I don't want to break up your two discussions, but it would be great if one of you could find the key to this thing, it heavy and I really would love to have it off." August lay on the ground.

"It has to be one of these." Axel held up a ring of keys, and Marluxia wiped them away pointing up stair for Axel.

"I'll do it."

It didn't take long, the keys and the locks had specific codes that matched. Marluxia unlocked the vest the only way they vest would come off, painfully. August sat quietly through the whole thing as the vest scraped infected spots and made new cuts. With the vest off though, August felt like air, which she was close to in weight. She was skinny, and not in a healthy way, closes to skin and bones.

"Hell, I think Sahara could carry you up twenty flights of stairs." Axel joked trying to remove the unnerved feeling of the walking dead.

"I've been in worst." August swayed in her spot.

"I think it would be better if someone carried you up." Marluxia walked over and picked her up. "That can be your punishment." And with that, he plopped her right in Axel's arms.

"Why me?" Axel mumbled to himself as they started up the stairs.

"It could be worst, I could still have that vest on." August joked.

"What so bad about a few more pounds." Axel joked back.

"Try four hundred and we'll see who's laughing." August smirked into the distance.

"I'm not going to say any thing." Axel shut it while stepping over a large block of stone in the middle of the stairs.

"Fine with me." Marluxia added behind them wishing he wasn't the one sent to find the ideate, now they had two. What was Xigbar going to say about this when they reached the top.


	3. Fight It

"No!" Xigbar yelled staring at August. She looked anything useful for what she was asking.

"Look, all I want in to be off this rock. If you didn't hear me before, being stuck her for three years is not fun." August snarled, arms crossed, baring her fangs at the unwilling Xigbar. Axel stood in between the two's show down looking more worried by the second.

"May I suggest something?" Vexen stepped forwards with a smile on his face that would send shivers down anyone's back, August was an exception. "Have one of the former members fight her."

"But who would fight?" Kevin, a six foot red head with bright blue eyes, asked.

"Me." Larxene stepped forwards, throwing her gloves off. "Let's see if a blind really came do any shit, or is if she is just fucking with us." She cracked her knuckles with an evil smile.

"I really don't…" Kevin started but was cut off by Xigbar.

"Then fight." Xigbar let the words leave his mouth without any remorse.

Larxene charged August with her kunais summoned while August stood still. Just as the distance between the two closed to half a foot, August duck slightly only to avoid the blow of the kunais, springing back up grabbing Larxene's arms, twisting slightly, and throw her to the ground. Larxene landed on her back with a loud thud as August jumped, flipped, backwards in a fighting stance, with an inhuman snarl. Larxene jumped up throwing a kunai at her, but August summoned up a shield made of shadow, Shocking not only her opponent, but the on lookers too.

Larxene charged again, this time low, but with a slight spring ready to counter any aerial attack. August charged herself; matching Larxene's fast pace, allowing the shield to shift to a whip. The two came within two feet of each other when Larxene chucked two more kunais as August lasted her whip at Larxene. Both of the kunai hit August half an inch above the heart as the whip rapped around Larxene. Larxene tried to send electricity through the whip, but the shadow shot it all over, trying to protect its master. August pulled Larxene towards her, but Larxene sent electricity right at the kunais, and August dropped to her knees, grasping one of the kunais. Larxene came with another kunai right at August's back, more like upper back or base of neck. August summoned up a shadow kunai and caught Larxene in the forearm, thrusting the deadly strike away from her.

August punched Larxene hard in the gut, then a crossed the face, and lastly kicking her leg out from under her. As Larxene jumped back to her feet, August ripped out the two kunais, and threw them at their master. Larxene summoned them back before she was hit, and turned to face August. August now was moving at an inhuman speed right at the wall, looking slightly clumsy doing so. Larxene took chase; hoping cornering her would make it easier to win. August spun in the air and gracefully landed on the wall, smiling insanely towards the charging Larxene. Right as Larxene rose her fist, summoning up electricity around in, August roared out with a lion wolf like roar while still holding the smile, and sunk into a shadow form. Larxene struck the wall with enough force, tearing it down, but casing no damage to August, who unshadowed right behind Larxene. She grabbed her, and trusted her through a near by pillar, the contact gave Larxene the chance to electrocute August.

August fell to the floor trembling and panting, blood red letters formed around her heart, the letters however were a dead language. Larxene slid from the pillar to her knees, panting heavily trying to sit up straight. Larxene glared at August as August growled at Larxene, slightly foaming at the mouth.

August jumped at Larxene, baring her fangs ready to bite. Larxene summoned her kunais, stabbing them right into August's shoulder, slightly getting her neck, and sent electricity through August again. August didn't stop, she got her fangs into Larxene's shoulder before getting electrocuted, and the two collapsed to the ground limp.

The others ran over, having to pry August's jaw open which was hard to do. Larxene was slightly conscious, cringing as they tried to pull the fangs out, but August had lost conscious. When they got August's fangs out of Larxene's shoulder, Kevin and Lexaeus helped Larxene up as Axel picked up August.

"Now…" August mutter, regaining conscious. "Will I get a ride off this rock?"

Xigbar looked over at Larxene and then back at August. "Fine, but there will be rules." Xigbar started to walk away, leaving August laughing in Axel's arms.

"Rules…I've never been the one to follow them." Axel put August down. "Though it looks like I'll have to follow them now if I want to keep my way out of here."

"One thing…" Xigbar yelled back. "If you break any of my rules, you will find out that there is life after death." He turned back and started to his ship.

"I already know about life after death, unlike you." August muttered to herself, and started to stumble towards the ship.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Axel walked past August, giving her a smirk.

"You guys have only faded away. I have lived the after life already, and rules there are meant to be followed." August limped on as everyone started to get farther a head.

Everyone was on the ship; they had loaded up the artillery with the high powered weapons from the slave base, along with supplies like food and water. Xigbar watch as everyone ran around preparing to cast off, wonder where their new guest might be.

"You need to lighten up." August spoke up from right behind Xigbar, making him jump. "You aren't the Xigbar I studied; does being leader make you more responsible?"

"Watch yourself, you get the rules and you follow them." Xigbar responded turning to glare at August, but she couldn't it so it didn't matter.

"I scene her attacks, the sound of the way her weight moved, the position of her shadow, shadow creases, but you knew all that already, don't you?" August smirked. "You know more on me than anyone knows. You know me by another name, my propose, but what you don't know is some of my powers are locked up. I have to kill you former leader, but I can't stop there, I have to kill the one who governs him."

"I know, I don't you want to get close to anyone of my crew." Xigbar soften up a little and turned to watch the crew work.

"I will try not to, I have nothing to loose now, but if…I'll be gone the next time you port." August started to limp towards the lower deck.

"That will be in three months, just heath my warning, and that will be one rule, the other is just help out on deck, and the last one is not to play tricks on my crew." Xigbar didn't even turn to face the guest.

"You take the fun out of everything, but fine." August smirked.

"And I know you can't swim, your kind can't swim what so ever." Xigbar walked for his cabin.

August turned and went to rest slightly on some boxes; this was going to be a long three months. A short girl came up to her, she mush have been four eight with dark blond hair, her eyes were a grey green and she seemed to walk like she was very tough. Demyx was walking with her, not as confident either.

"So this is the one that bit Larxene, looks like nothing to me." The girl snapped.

"Sahara, be nice, we don't want any more fights." Demyx stepped forwards to greet August.

"I know who you are, I heard the slave traders talking about the price you'd bring them." August stood swaying too much and stumbled into one of the boxes, propping herself up.

"Um…Yah." Demyx tested slightly, August could scene it, and this was awkward for him, mostly because of Sahara standing close by.

"Now if you don't mind, not to offend anyone, but I just want be left alone." August sat back down.

Every thing was quiet after that around August but August herself because she had forgotten one important thing, she got sea sick. So August sat in her space by the rails, puking her guts out, but no one paid mind or was too scared to come over.

"You should have rethought getting on a boat if you end up like this." Axel joked, walking over to lean on the rail.

"Go away." August hissed up at Axel who only smiled down at her.

"Let's hope you stomach pulls through." Axel pulled out a piece of bread. "Have you been through worst?" This was a joke.

"I had to get on that island somehow, so yes." August hissed before leaning her head on the rail.

"Does heat help?" Axel asked, but August couldn't find the sarcasm in his voice.

"What the fuck are you smoking?" August asked trying to make sense of what Axel was implying.

"I mean does heat, from a heating pad, help calm you stomach?" Axel put in much plainer sense.

"I don't know, the last time I was over water I was chained to a wall THREE YEARS AGO!" August was impatient from puking so much, and some of the injuries that were having a hard time healing quickly.

"Calm done there." Axel rolled his eyes and stared over the water.

August felt another wave of nausea hit and she leaned over the rail to puck again. Axel watched her as she gag about five times and only puked up something once.

"Here." Axel came up right next to August and put a hand on her stomach.

"What the fuck are…" Axel put his free hand over August's mouth and let a wave of heat go to the other.

"Better?" Axel remove the hand over August's mouth to let her get her words in.

"Remove the hand before I do it for you." August growl up at Axel.

"Sorry." Axel removed his hand. "It worked when Xaldin got drunk and would stop puking."

"Well, I'm not one of you, know am I." August snarled again.

"You're more like us that you think." Axel smiled and walked away, leaving August confused and strangely lonely.

'Done get to close to anyone, and don't let them get to close to you.' August thought to herself. The sick feeling was gone, and her stomach was now hungry and the bread was to inviting. She picked it up and just nibbled, just in case her stomach decided to turn on her again.


	4. Wind Up

Night seemed to fall fast over the open waters, bringing with it the dangers. The breeze blew a cross the open water slowing for nothing, littered with the faded and bright stars of the sky. It was a beautiful night August envied; all she could do was feel the wave splash the hull of the boat shooting up at her with a light mist. The air was cool, but not cold, blowing the smell of the salt water and anything over at her.

August had scrounged up some close to cover herself up. She had found a black worn out wool over coat, with patches in it. The shit was dark blue and had short sleeves, torn at the ends as though it had been a longsleeve shirt before, and the pants were black and covered half her feet. She had found some lether worn boots that just had been thrown a side, and lastly she was wearing a black gloves that had the fingures cut out from some bord crew memeber.

"You called on me." Xigbar asked sheepishly.

"There is a ship over the horizon, in has a distinct sent of smoke, from heave firing, and a tobacco sent." August faced in the direction to keep the sent.

"So, the imperial fleet is out looking for a good show." Xigbar shook his head. "We'll avoid them for now; I don't think any of us want to get into another fight soon."

"Don't you want to know that one of you former members is on that ship?" August stood waiting for a response.

"Who?" Xigbar stared over the water.

"It's hard to tell, but I would say to avoid them still, getting yourself into a fight would not be smart now, because we are already being followed. Its nothing big, just a young sea serpent, but a fight might provoke it." August leaned up against the rail facing out over the sea again. Xigbar didn't say anything, but did take her warning to his half heart.

"You love to scare people." Axel walked over.

"Don't you have any one else to spy on?" August asked not facing him.

"What is it like, to see the world with a replaced scene, must be interesting." Axel leaned on the rail staring out over the open water.

"Nothing special, I can see the shadows slightly, only enough to pinpoint a target and gain a shape from in, but nothing else. I rely more on my other scenes, smell, tastes, sounds, and ever touch, they are for more useful to me." August sighed to herself.

"If you are so powerful, how the fuck did you end up on that island?" Axel asked, with a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

"I pissed off someone nearly as powerful as me, and he had help." August laughed at the thought of Kayos trying so hard to make August suffer, what little that bastard knew on suffering was nothing compared to August's twisted mind.

"You love to pick fights with everyone." Axel laughed slightly at August.

"Yeah, that's my nature, if no one can deal with it, then fuck off." August was enjoying herself, but the though came back to her. 'Don't get to close!' She shook it out, just wanting to talk to someone for a minute.

"I truly envy you, you can see the beauty of life, she people's faces, their deception, their hate, their...love." August felt her shest flare with pain.

"Nothing much to see, it's to overrated." Axel smiled down at August trying to pull up some of her harsh spunk. "It's dark out and that doesn't even change the way you scenes things, while I had to stumble a couple times just to get ten feet."

"I heard, you're just clumsy." August rolled her eyes.

"So what, Xigbar's got you under a close eye, Larxene wants to fucking kill you, Sahara think she can pick on you and the rest are scared shitless that you'll rip their heads off. I think you far clumsier than I am." Axel turned to lean his back to the rail, smirking to the air.

"So you say I'm clumsy, yet you think I have something great on my side." August questioned irritated a little.

"I mean emotionally clumsy, I may be physically clumsy, but emotionally is more..." Axel started, but August kicked him right behind the leg. Axel didn't go down, but his knees did buckle a little.

"Let us put that mouth in its right place." August turned to face Axel, summoning up her shadow whip. Axel stood straight up and walked in a circle around August.

"You think that you break everything you come in contact with, right, that's why you push away." Axel mocked, toying with August's emotions. "Let's find out if you could ever let anyone in that locked heart of yours."

August stood growling slightly at Axel, who wasn't summoning his weapon. August stood confused, not showing it, but her manners was never to attack an unwilling fighter in a duel, and Axel just circled her. She called back her whip with a snarl, giving up on being prepared to fight, but kept up her guard.

"You seem smarter than I granted you." August stood stiff.

"I do that, but you surprised me yourself, I thought I was a goner there for a minute, but you gained self-control." Axel clapped slightly while still circling August. "Maybe there is more to learn from each other." He stopped in front of August. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. "No killing each other and friends."

August hesitated; she didn't want to befriend anyone, especially a former Nobody. They were almost as back as angel vampires. "I don't want any friends, just a liability, and I have a thing against Nobodies, and former one." She turned and walked away leaving Axel dumfounded, frozen in the spot.

"Maybe one of these days you'll open up to someone." Axel turned around to walk back a crossed the deck.

Dawn was starting to break just in time for the sea to get rough, worst than the day before. August stood at the bow of the boat, muttering to herself, fast and quiet. Lexaeus walked up next to her as she growled to herself.

"Xigbar wants you to go to him for your first duty." Lexaeus spook up, but August didn't hear him. She continued to mumble to herself, not paying any mind. "Hay!" Lexaeus raised his voice, caching August's attention this time. "Go see Xigbar." Lexaeus walked away muttering to himself. August just rolled her eyes as she started to walk in the direction of Xigbar's sent was.

"You have a job." Xigbar informed August. "Mop the deck." He held up the mop and bucket.

For the next three hours, August worked without complaining and remaining quiet. Sahara had dropped a bucket of fish guts over the spot August had already cleaned, and Sahara almost learned not to mess with her when Xigbar yanked her aside. Marluxia had to watch her as she worked to make sure that everyone would stay in their place.

"Are you okay?" Marluxia asked as August stood after finishing. She had lost a few shades to her already pale skin, and was swaying slightly.

"Fine, I just need something to eat." August turned to walk towards the hatch leading to the hull of the ship. Marluxia walked off the talk with Xigbar, he had to inform Xigbar that August was done, and what was next for her to do.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Axel popped up next to August as they made their way to the store cupboard. "And I see you're slightly sea sick."

"Don't you have anything better to do than harass me?" August asked with a slight growl to her voice.

"Now, now...Look, you're going to be with us for three months, make some friends. You'll never see us again once you hit land, so what difference does it make." Axel informed.

"Will you get out of my hair either way?" August asked leaning against the wall.

"No, but the other is less annoying." Demyx popped out from behind the corner.

"Fine." August gave in, and got a hug from both of them. "Get off!"


	5. Sinking

Two months went by without another issue, everything fell into place. Demyx and Axel's friendship with August was odd, but it was friendly up till the point August chases them down in attempts to hurt them. Marluxia was warming up to the temperamental blind fighter, giving Xigbar new fears that add to the old ones. Kevin had found a friendship to with the shadow girl, learning new trick in fighting skills. Larxene avoided August with all cost because she was ordered to, and she and Sahara kept their friendship tight, but from a distance, Larxene and August would compete with each other on stangth and speed.

"Come on, you'll look better." Demyx pleaded with August as they both walked towards the deck.

"I'm find with what I have. Besides, I can't see, so it makes no sence to even think about why I would want to look good." August stated looking down at the clothing she had grown to like from the first day on the ship.

"You want to keep thrown away clothing?" Demyx stopped in the middle of the hall, raising one of his eyebrows, while grabbing the sleeve of the overcoat with two fingurs.

"Yes! Let's go before you get in trouble again." August picked back up on walking, pulling her arm free.

"Fine, but when you're ready to get new cloths, don't come crying to me." Demyx joked turning away a little.

"I won't, I'll steal some from the other crew members." August joked back.

"Good thing you wouldn't fit in mine." Kevin walked pass with a slight smile on his face.

"Yah, your only best bet is Larxene." Demyx shivered at the thought of a now full strength August facing a smarter Larxene. The two had it against each other and always tried to out smart the other in a constend stuggle. Demyx thought the two seacretly had a friend ship going on in their struggles.

"I can take her." August joked, rolling her eyes as they joined the rest on deck.

The ship, as August had found out was half made of metal and the other half of wood, a cheep build that had held up against more than it should have. It ran by mainly wind to the sails that were wood and cotton and a little motor in the back ran by a solar panel. The ship in the hull could get hot fast thanks to the metal frame, that's why August had taken up sleeping in an unused closet right under the deck where the breeze got through. On the down side, when it got to hot for the crew, August would wake up to find Demyx, Marluxia, Kevin, and sometimes Axel all sharing the two by five foot closet.

"It looks as though someone made it on time this time." Axel was waiting behind a box, and made Demyx jump out of his skin. August rolled her eyes and kept walking knowing already he was their and waiting.

Lexaeus and Vexen worked hard on the speaker system that had broke again for the eighth time this month. Xigbar walked past them, motioning for them to follow, which they did even though they were cussing each other out. Xigbar looked to pail that day for the meeting as he motioned for the rest to circle in.

"Xigbar wants to talk with us." Axel informed the other, mostly August. He had found out that she had some focusing problems, when her shadow powers stopped working completely as a scene. She didn't know he knew, and he wasn't going to tell her he did any time soon, maybe tell Xigbar, but no way in hell her.

"Well…" Xigbar started when everyone was around. "The imperial fleet's ship that has been trying to track us has one of our fellow members. It's Xaldin, I don't know how they got their hands on one of the former organization members, but we have to take them down before Xemnas gets to him first." Xigbar wait for some objection. When none came he turned to Lexaeus. "South West, and for the rest of us, arm for battle." Xigbar turned and walk off to wait.

Everyone scrambled to prepare their selves, except the five former organization members, August, Kevin, Sahara. August wondered about that but brushed it off as the ship popped over the horizon, barely though.

"Shit! They've been following us this fucking close?" Marluxia yelled out of surprise summoning his scythe.

"We're so fucked." Kevin joked slightly, looking over at the others.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." Larxene spoke up, turning to Kevin with a smirk.

"Well, we don't have long." Vexen turn to look at the forming of battle stations.

"Ready!" Xigbar called out as they ran as fast as the heap of their boat could move. From the side, a secret compartment opened a gun pointed out. "Aim." Xigbar yelled as the gun aimed as best as it could. "Make this count." Xigbar looked at Kevin. "Fire!" And the gun shot once.

"You crazy! Kevin can't control it from those distances!" Sahara yelled at Xigbar.

Kevin was trying, and August could scene the power pulsing from him. The ammunition that flew at the enemy was started to move up more to hit its target. He was stumbling with the ammunition, and almost fell over with the stuggle.

"What's going on?" August was pulled her back to the others on board when Marluxia stepped up behind her.

"Kevin can control metal, but only to a certain point and to a certain amount." Vexen informed. "But he hasn't tried to control something like this for a while."

"I can guess why." August reasoned.

The other ship was struck hard, despite Kevin's battle with the chunk of metal. It was a large noise then the shock wave hit. The other ship was only faintly crippled, just enough that they had to get far closer to them to fight.

"Full ahead! Ready for battle!" Xigbar yelled out with a smile.

"What know?" August asked, almost fearing the answer, but at the same time wishing for it to come true.

"Fight right up against the other ship while invading it to find Xaldin. Just distract them is all we'll have to do." Axel smiled at what was happening, summoning his chakrams. Demyx turned with a smile summoning his sitar.

They neared the ship, everyone had their weapons ready, except August how was taking off her over coat, throwing through the door, and just stood there arms crossed. Axel threw her an odd glare, but August stood waiting for the fight to begin, sn evil smile on her face.

They neared the ship, smoke smoldered from the destroyed long rang guns. Everyone on that ship was staggering to arm themselves with some success.

"Open fire!" Xigbar yelled, and the whole ship came a live with gun fire. Two of the men from their ship snuck aboard in the firing.

Without warning, a bomb went off right next to the side of the ship spooking Xigbar. Shards of the ship flew inwardly caching to of the other crew members standing next to August. Two died right then and there, August could hear their hearts stop. She step forwards raising her hand hands up, bringing a small next of shadow into her palm, then shot it around another small bomb caching it's explotion .A small amount of the crew swung on by the distactions.

Shouts tore through the air as a small group jumped a board from the other ship; their leader was a bulky brown to grey haired man with dark brown eyes, someone August remembered. This small group moved fast, August had to shadow to make the fast barrier. She unshadowed right in front of them, stopping their leader dead in his tracks leaving him white as a ghost.

"It's been a while Richard, I didn't know you took on the life of a mortal." August remembered the smell all to well. "Oh well, you've always longed for it so it's fitting to see you like this, how long has it truly been? Fifty, sixty years since the last time we ever fast each other." She crossed her arms.

"The last time I saw you, you had more of a wolf feature." The man named Richard held his hand gun up at August.

"Animal I have become then, still is one now." August raised her arms. "But time of reunion is over, time for revenge has begun."

"You still sour about what I did?" Richard laughed leaning his head back disdainfully.

"Laugh all you want." August snarled grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up just enough to show a deep scar running a cross her stomach. "But when you have to stab yourself because of being raped and had become pregnant, then you are very sour." August dropped her shirt.

Axel was twenty feet from the conversation fighting back to back with Larxene. Both heard what was said, and exchanged a shocked look to each other before fighting their opponents again.

August started circling Richard, growling lowly as she did so. Richard mimicked her movement still holding up the gun. He smiled slightly, them fired at August. August didn't duck or block it but Richard's aim was bad for never really using a gun and the bullet zipped right past her ear. August crouched and jumped at Richard who now was trying to shoot her down, but as the gap closed, he gave up and tried to run. August chased fast and jumped Richard, pinning him to the ground with shadow claws.

"I will be as kind as you were to me after what you had done, I will wound you badly and leave you to die." August bared her fangs down at Richard. "But no one will come to help you, they won't hear you, I know that."

"Oh how?" Richard spat up at August.

"Because, former angels don't know how to swim." August growled, and without hesitation, she ripped off his arm with her bare teeth. It was not fast, but slow and painful as the skin tore away and the bone cracked free.

Richard tried to fight back as August ripped off his arm by thrashing is other arm trying to free it, but she held tight to the rest of him. Then, as blood gushed from wound of his missing arm, August picked up Richard in one swift movement and threw him ten feel over the deck, and right over the rail where he splashed into the water. The sounds of a him screaming were never heard over the sound of firing from the battle still going on as the other shit's attack fail.

Larxene stopped and watched as Richard flew into the water to watch as the man drowned, sceaming loudly for help, but she didn't see one of Richard's men sneaking up on her. Larxene jumped at the sound of a sword cutting threw a body, it was close, right behind her, and she turned to see the man with his sword completely threw and threw August's stomach. August seemed to be in little pain, smiling madly at the man with her fangs showing the stains of blood.

"Nice try, now it's my turn." August cut off the man's head with one swift movement of her shadow sword, then she turned to Larxene. "What's wrong, your heart's beating like crazy." She grabbed the sword. "I need to remember to move faster with the shadow shield." August pulled out the sword with a painful grunt, but shadow incased the wound to the point in almost stopped bleeding. "I've been in worst." Was her favorite line as she smiled a stange friendly smile. Then she turned to face what else was going to come, leaving Larxene shocked in her spot.


	6. Wounded Hell

Blood dripped slowly through the shadow seal, the wound underneath flared up every time she moved. August whimpered as she hulled herself through battle trying to help the best she could. The sounds of firing boomed threw out the open water and the flames licked both ships trying to consume them. August knew they had a small amount of time left before the ship caught fire and took them all down, but she wasn't calling all the shots. Xigbar yelled for everyone to give them more time, and some of the other crew members were starting to feel resentful about the whole thing.

"Pull back!" Xigbar finally yelled, and many of the crew members cheered as they pulled away to watch the other ship started to sink. A sigh of relief filled the ship as they pulled farther away from the other ship as it sank to its grave.

Xaldin's sent flowed past August as she knelt against the rails trying to stay sitting up. One other sent follow, one that August had smelled years before, when she was still working for Lucifer. The name escaped her but she needed to find out about it before the two went below for questioning.

August stood and quickly made her way towards the sent, not being able to scenes with her shadow very well, that was concentrated on her wounds. She made it to the two that were being lead away, despite the slow bleeding and little energy, she managed to put a hand on the one she couldn't quite remembered. He turned under her hand to look at her and she felt him freeze under her grip.

"August?" His voice was deeper, but of course he was thirteen years old when they last met. "You've changed, were are your...um...human and bind." He stammered over the words, looking at August's gaze while waving his hand in front of her face.

"It sounds like you're much old now, and taller." August dropped her hand remembering everything. "So, you ended in the fate we were trying to stop in the first place, Ienzo." August smirked wishing to see the look on his face. "Or should I call you Zexion now, with being a former Nobody."

"I didn't think that you would remember that name." Zexion crossed his arms.

"Why do you say that?" August asked, smelling Larxene coming close.

"You never called me by my name, you always called me... I think it was Little Shit." Zexion thought looking away for a second in thought.

"Yah, yes." August felt her legs begin to give as she tried to stand straight.

"I think that Zexion should head out now." Larxene grabbed August's arm and dragged her away from the conversation. Her grip was like iron on the August's weakened arm muscles, but it was comforting to have someone holding her up, at lest for now.

"I think another fight is going to break out." One of the deckhands muttered to another, but they were too afraid of getting caught up in anything to follow.

The warmth of the sun vanished into surrounding heat as the two headed bellow deck. Larxene's hand remained an iron grasp on August's arm as it pulled and held her up to walk, but not doing much to keep her from swerving in step. They moved along many different directions, descending along long halls leaving August confused about where were they on the ship and where they were going.

"Well, I didn't think to see you hear." Vexen's voice cut the silence like a knife as they walked through an open door. "But not the first." August could hear others, and by the way Larxene stubbed her footon the way in, it was dark down hear.

"Let's take a quick look." Vexen's hand touched the deep stomach wound. "Looks bad."

"Bad is nothing to compare it to, this wound is a through and through." Larxene spoke up with a snap.

"Well, she should be on deck dead, if she were human." Vexen laughed without humor. "Can you heal fast?"

"Ye-" August gasp as something hit the back part of the gash.

"Sorry, blind as a bat down here." Larxene spoke harsh, but there was a hint of sincerity.

"Can you tend to her wounds then, her shadow should be directed to the inners instead of the outer wounds. Sew it up and she'll heal faster." Vexen handed Larxene a candle.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Larxene sounded unhappy about it.

"I have to deal with worst injuries, and Demyx's broken arm again." Vexen snapped, turning and returning to the wounded.

"Great." Larxene muttered as she led August over to an open bed, everything was there.

"What are you complaining; you're not the one who is going to have someone who hates you guts sew you up." August snapped, and Larxene pushed down on her wounds making her yell in pain, and clasps onto the bed.

"Let's start." Larxene picked up a needle and the thread. "You're going to have to pull up your shirt and lay still, unless you want to have me sew your shirt to you." Larxene waited as August sat there, growled up at her. Larxene grabbed August's wound again, and August fell withered in pain again. "Do as you're told, you know very well I like doing this sort of stuff."

August sat up trying to get off. "Good luck in trying to sew me-" Larxene punched her right in the gash, this time without much sound, August fell back on the bed limp. She nearly lost conscious, but managed it as Larxene tried her down, knowing that she couldn't break the restraints.

"I told you." The sound of Larxene's voice made August's hair stand on ends, she didn't like people doing this kind of stuff.

Without warning, Larxene stuck to needle into August's skin and pain shot up, not as bad as getting hit in the wound, but slightly worst as getting stabbed the for the first time, since there was little pain at that time. There was no easy moment; the pain only stopped went Larxene stopped to read the next stitch, other than that everything hurt. It took a long time and twice Larxene had to start over on a stitch, removing to stitch before correction. The end wasn't that bad, for one she was too numb to feel the last stitch by that time, and second the amount of blood lost now left August between a conscious and an unconscious state with little feeling too.

"Time for the back." Larxene informed. "Are you ready to cooperate, or should we do this the same way?" This was a threat August didn't want to come true.

Larxene untied August to let her roll over, or make it easy to force her. August sat up, but only got that far when the, her muscles stiffened and the table seemed to vanished from under her making her feel like she was free falling in...Well darkness. Something caught her but only for a few seconds before both hit the ground. August felt Larxene holding her up in a sitting position on the ground, as the ground seemed to spin under her.

"Hay, you okay." Larxene asked, trying to keep her harsh voice in check, but there was a hint of worry behind it all.

"Fine." August growled but her head slacked off onto Larxene's shoulder for support. "Just a little dizzy." She tried to move her legs but nothing happened, nor would any of her other limbs responded.

"Can I help?" Axel's voice broke in, and by the sound of it he was limping.

"Yah, help me get her back onto the table." Larxene barked the order.

"But you two look so cute." Axel joked at the sight of Larxene holding a barely conscious August. "To bad I can't get a picture of this." Larxene's face got hot with anger, and August started to growl trying, and failing, to move.

"You better help, or I'll castrate you." Larxene growled up at Axel.

"And I'll help." August managed to lift her head slightly.

"Okay, I'll help just because August is my friend." Axel grabbed one of August's arms. "And I know you would really go through that." He muttered to himself. The two got her on the bed in almost no time, and of coarse, Larxene started to sew again.

"Well... It looks to me like you two finally settled this nonviolently, I was wondering when-"

"Who said it was over." Larxene cut off Axel with a snap, pulling a little to hard.

"Can we argue about this latter!" August yelped in pain finding the strength to rise up on her hands about three inches.

"Yah, Yah." Larxene went back to working, muttering a sorry too quiet for anyone to really hear as Axel inched in to get a look.

"Shit, how the fuck do you get injured like this this time, what jump on a thick sword?" Axel commented before getting a good smack from Larxene who's face was red not from anger, but embarrassment.

"Luck, but I would like to get out of this place first." August growled, once again fully limp.

"Of course, you'll be movement to your room and won't move around to much until I say so." Vexen walked over to take a look. "And it looks like I won't have to redue everything like I thought."

"What!!" Both August and Larxene yelled at the same time.

"You had me do this thinking I wasn't even going to do a good job in the first place! Then why have me do it!" Sparks were flying all over, and Axel started to inch away so not to get hit.

"Wait till I get over there." August growled trying lift herself up, but fell off the table with a loud thud instead.

"You barly can move, and I dare you to strike me down, all that you'll get out of it is getting thrown into the ocean." Vexen was starting to cower away.

"Come on." Axel ran over picking August up. "You can open the doors, and there is aways tomorrow." Axel tried making a slight joke, and added a smile.

"Fine." Larxene stormed out, still fumingbut no sparks.

"Shit, is she PMSing or got stabbed?" Kevin had walked up right after the sparks had died down, a cut acrossed his head with stitches gave the reason why he was there.

"I wouldn't want to find out, but either way isn't good." Axel headed out with Kevin still following close behind.

"What happened to her?" Kevin asked pointing at August as they cought up to Larxene.

"I was stabbed." August answered coldly. "And Larxene stitch me up."

"I hate to be in your shoes." Kevin joked, smiling ahead.

"What, the stabbed or Larxene's treatment?" Axel laughed watching as Kevin looked ahead then back with a horrified face, then pointed at Larxene.

"Don't want to answer?" August asked, not knowing Kevin's answer.

"Are we finished with this conversation?" Larxene wheeled around almost yelled.

"There you are!" Sahara called and everyone, except August, look as she came down the hall

"Vexen had me patch up her." Larxene motioned her head towards August, but the hate in her voice was less than normal.

"Well, you're not now so lets go." Sahara grabbed Larxene's arm a pulled her along. "You shouldn't have done that, make her suffer a little while longer." The words trailed off as the two traviled down the hall.

"Let them got, you can help out now." Axel turned to Kevin seeing him almost yell them back. "I'll just have you help."

"Okay, I can carry August for the rest of the way, your limp is getting bad." Kevin offered and Axel didn't object with hand over August. Though, they did get to her room in a short period of time.

"Okay, you can go now." August turned over when she was put down, but the two didn't leave.

"Well your welcome, we'll see you sooner than you think and hope." Axel smiled and they waited to watch the look on her face, then he dragged Kevin along as they left.

August lay there, she uncurled and rolled over to her back. Pain shot threw it, not enough to make her get off it, though. She started to think, back to on deck during the fighting, she felt so close now, more than ever. Everything was cut off, however, when someone knocked.

"What do you want!" August growled wishing that whoever it was would just good away. The door opened without an answer and Demyx's sent wafted in.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Demyx sat down next to August.

"Because I've been been stabbed all the way threw and then had Larxene tend to my wounds." She shot back.

"Then never mind me, just hear to get some measurements, your close are torn." Demyx pulled out a measuring tape with one arm, his other was in a cast, making his job a little harder.

"If I could move just a little bit more." August mumbled shifting away a little as Demyx tried to use one hand to get the measurements.

"It will take a little while." Demyx was still trying to get the first measurements with fumbling with the tape and then his paper that August happily gave up consciousness, anything to escape for this.


End file.
